


Sleepless Nights

by ThereIsOnlyZuul



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsOnlyZuul/pseuds/ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru and Kyo have finally gotten together but their newly declared love is causing havoc to Shigure's sleep schedule. Rated T for mild language and mild suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fruits Basket fanfiction featuring Shigure or Yuki. I wrote it over the course of a few hours and haven't edited it as heavily as some of my other pieces so hopefully it's on point character wise. There might be a sister piece later on that's out of Yuki's POV but we'll see. As it is right now, it's just a one-shot. 
> 
> Anways, enjoy and please review! 
> 
> Cheers!

Shigure couldn’t sleep.

Maybe it was the heat of the summer’s night...

Maybe it was the full moon shining brightly through his window...

Maybe it was the persistent banging of Tohru’s headboard against the wall as her and Kyo went at it like animals...

 _No_ , _that’s unfair_. Shigure thought as he rolled onto his side, bringing his pillow up over his head. _Their love is beautiful. Besides, it’s about damn time they stopped pretending they don’t like each other!_

The pillow did drown out Tohru’s moans but he could still feel the banging headboard through his bed. How he regretted buying Tohru that big, Western style bed now!

To keep himself from imagining anything that might be held against him in a court of law, he tried to imagine that he lived near train tracks and that it was the gentle vibrations of a train going by... a very long train going by... a very long train filled with teenagers having sex going by...

Shigure jumped out of his bed and moved quickly to the other side of his room. He was usually the butt of the joke for being a perverted old man but that didn’t mean he actually was. Having Tohru and Kyo in the next room having what was obviously some vigorous and, more importantly, good sex... he was ashamed to admit even to himself it was more than enough to stir some desires in him.

 _I think a late night walk through the woods would be a good thing._ Shigure thought as he fumbled in the dark for his slippers. He tripped over them but instead of cursing, like he’d usually do, he praised his luck. He needed to make his escape now: the two lovebirds moaning was reaching its peak.

Although that did mean they’d be done soon but between these two that meant nothing! They’d been at this for four nights now and it seemed like as soon as they finished they’d start again.

_You’d think Kyo was the rabbit spirit and not the cat!_

Shigure rushed to his bedroom door but he took care to open it, close it, and creep down the hallway quietly. Tohru and Kyo were considerate enough to leave all their business till late at night, it was within his own power to be considerate enough not to interrupt it. How were they to know that he often had trouble getting to sleep until late?

 _Besides,_ Shigure thought as he grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and made his exit from the house into the quietness of the woods, _shy little Tohru would never be able to make eye contact with me again if she knew I’d heard her having sex!_

The moon illuminated the land and Shigure wandered around his vast backyard without too much trouble. The outside world was a lot less stuffy than his bedroom and the gentle wind that rustled the leaves felt wonderful against his flushed skin. Traveling away from his house he stepped into the woods and began wandering in no particular direction.

“Evening Shigure.” Yuki’s voice was as soft as always but it cut through the quietness of the woods like a firecracker.

Shigure turned to see the petite Yuki emerge from behind a tree. Even by just the moonlight Shigure could see the dark circle under the boy's eyes. “Hello Yuki. Aren’t you up a little late for a school night?”

Yuki shrugged. “I’ll just sleep in the student union room tomorrow. Again.”

“Again?” Shigure asked as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

“It’ll be the fourth day in a row. I have a pillow and blanket already in my locker...”

“Why’s that?” Shigure asked as innocently as he could. He knew he shouldn't ask because he knew the reason why, but he had always been a shit disturber: every other member of the Sohma family was quick to point that out. It was the dog in him after all. He had to sniff around and get his paws dirty at every turn.

Yuki rolled his eyes. “For the same reason that you’re out here getting your silk slippers all dirty.”

“Ah, yes. Well...”

The silence that fell upon them wasn’t even interrupted by crickets.

It was awkward and Yuki shuffled from foot to foot. “I’m happy for Tohru and... I’m even happy Kyo...” He replied quietly after a moment. “I just wish what they were doing didn't disturb my sleep.”

“I thought you’d be spared the noise since you’re room is across the hall and not beside. Tohru’s headboard is just...” Shigure’s thoughts trailed off as he saw the sad look that overcame Yuki. They’d both known about Tohru and Kyo’s feelings for each other for a while but Yuki had never really expressed his own feelings on the matter.

Shigure guessed now how Yuki felt about it all.

“How about we go to the lake house?” Shigure suggested with a smile.

“The lake house? Now?”

“Why not?” Shigure said as he took Yuki’s hand and began pulling him back towards the house. “I’ve already got my car keys, you write a note and stick it to the door, and we’ll be sleeping peacefully in just a few, short hours!”

Was he laying it on a little thick? Were a few days at the lake house really going to help Yuki that much? At this point, did it matter in any damn way? Hell, he was just so tired!

“So what do you say?” Shigure asked as he rattled his keys in front of Yuki’s eyes. Shigure watched as Yuki’s dark grey eyes moved from the keys to the house. It was dark and seemingly just a quiet home full of sleeping people.

Shigure knew differently.

Yuki did too.

Shigure was capable of living with it but it was clear from the look on Yuki’s face that he wasn’t. At least not yet.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go,” Yuki replied with a sigh. “I think a few days away from... the house will do us some good.”

“That’s the spirit!” Shigure said as he slapped his car keys into Yuki’s hand. “I call shotgun! I’m going to start napping now!”

Yuki rolled his eyes but a small smile crept across his face. “Fine, but I get to choose the music.”

“I don’t think so my young friend!”

Yuki sighed again but the smile was still on his face. “At least don’t stick your head out the window all the way there like you normally do.”

“Why not?” Shigure shrugged as he walked towards his car. “I'm not even driving this time!”

“God you’re such a pain in the ass...”


End file.
